Paper Ponies
Paper Ponies is a series of fan videos created by Yoshi Greenwater. Inspired by the art syle of Nintendo's Paper Mario, Paper Ponies features Derpy Hooves and other background characters in a slice-of-life style. Each episode is fairly short, and features Derpy or another character. The videos usually don't have any dialogue. Episodes A Paper Derpy Delivery A Paper Derpy Delivery is the first video in the series. This video features Derpy and introduces reoccurring characters such as Lyra, and Bonbon. Derpy finds a mysterious letter in a mailbox of a boarded up house, and asks her friends if they know where the pony could be. Down she might never finish her duties, a mysterious pony in a cloak points to a path. Derpy follows her directions and ends up in a sad area full of young ponies. Derpy finds the letter's rightful owner and Derpy's mission is complete. There is a pony in a cloak who helps lead Derpy to the letter's owner. It has been confirmed to be Trixie, and was said to be a director's joke. A Paper Derpy Expedition A Paper Derpy Expedition is the second video in the series. This video features Derpy and introduces a gruff co-worker for Derpy. The video follows Derpy receiving an extra large letter from her co-worker. She reads a map to lead her to a tall mountain. At the top, Derpy walks into a cave and encounters a big red dragon. Derpy gives the dragon the letter and her mission is complete. This video's plot and battle are heavily inspired by Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door. Season 5 SDCC MLP Animatic Animated Paper Ponies Style Season 5 SDCC MLP Animatic Animated Paper Ponies Style is the third video in the series. Stepping away from Derpy, this video features the Mane 6. This video is an animated version of an animatic shown at San Diego Comic Con, and uses the audio from it.The video is a recreation of the storyboards for for the first episode of the fifth season of MLP:FIM. It follows the Mane 6 as they discover the map, and their arrival at the village. This is also the longest Paper Ponies video so far at over four minutes, and took several weeks longer than usual to produce. Doctor Whooves and the Impending Visitor Doctor Whooves and the Impending Visitor is the fourth video in the series. Departing again from Derpy, this video features the Ninth Doctor and Rose from the BBC drama Doctor Who as ponies. The video follows the Doctor as he receives a vision of a pony wearing a gas mask. The Doctor is confused as the vision gets closer and closer, until it gets so close it makes the Doctor jump and fall backwards.Rose stands over him and the Doctor looks bashful. Yoshi Greenwater has said that when he read a comment on this video comparing the monitor and the pony to Five Nights At Freddy's, he found it hilarious and slightly unintentional. Lyra's Paper World Lyra's Paper World is the fifth video in the series and the first to be a musical parody. Departing once more from Derpy, this video features Lyra singing an Animaniacs song. Lyra sings The Nations of the World, originally sung by Yakko Warner. The video features a large map of the world, which Lyra points to highlight each country she sings. This video took over a year to complete. Yoshi Greenwater wanted to only spend a week per episode at the time, so when his computer couldn't handle drawing all the countries, and crashed several times, he had to abandon it. Roughly a year later when looking through old files, he found his incomplete file and finished it in about a week with his new art style. A Paper St. Patrick's Derp A Paper St. Patrick's Derp is the sixth video in the series and the first to be holiday-related. This video goes back to its roots and features Derpy. Derpy wakes up to it being St. Patrick's Day and goes out hand out sticker shamrocks to her friends. Derpy starts with her friends in Ponyville, but she then starts going to more wacky places like space and eventually opens a portal to the human world. This video's plot is very similar to Yoshi Greenwater's previous St. Patrick's Day video, down to the first half being almost shot-for-shot. Yoshi also reused the characters and backgrounds from his earlier video, "A Derpy Test." He had to change the art style of the characters to match his new style by changing all outlines to black and changing their eyes. A Paper Derpy Emergency A Paper Derpy Emergency is the seventh video in the series and the second to be holiday-related. This video features Derpy, and introduces a waiter pony Yoshi Greenwater nicknames Jeff. Derpy finishes delivering a letter to a pony high on a mountain but when walking back Derpy trips on a rock. Later, Derpy is in a hospital bed with bandages. A nurse walks in with a film projector and shows Derpy a music video. The Ponyville waiter then walks in with a balloon and Derpy gives him a hug. The music video Derpy watches is Rick Astley's song, "Never Gonna Give You Up" which in turn Yoshi Greenwater uses in his previous April Fools video. A Paper Derpy Easter A Paper Derpy Easter is the eighth video in the series and the third to be holiday-related. This video features Derpy, and introduces Cheerilee and the CMC. Derpy delivers a letter to the Ponyville Schoolhouse and looks into the window. She sees Cheerilee explaining the Easter bunny with drawings to a class. Derpy gets an idea to find the Easter bunny and searches in many different places. Derpy eventually looks in a hole in a hill, but finds a skunk instead, and Mario in a rabbit suit overlooks them and jumps off. Yoshi Greenwater explained why Mario was in the video, "I had built a papercraft of Mario in a white rabbit suit a long time ago, and I thought it would be fun to include him in. He was always going to there, I had him there when I wrote the script." A Derpy Recurrence A Derpy Recurrence is the ninth video in the series. This video features Derpy, and several background ponies. Derpy finds a large box at her work and tries to deliver it. She finds that it'd be best move the box by walking backwards into it. She delivers it to the house and flies off. Done with work, she puts her work gear down and flies back home. She hears a knock at the door and opens it to find a large box. The box opens up and another Derpy pops out. This video involves a time paradox that even the creator can't figure out. He said, "When I wrote the script I knew there was going to be a paradox as the focal point, but writing an inaccuracy was trickier than I thought. I'm not even sure how it could work. Maybe there are multiple Derpys and this is when they all meet, or Derpy has a time machine in her garage to have infinite muffins." A Paper Derpy Concatenation A Paper Derpy Concatenation is the tenth video in the series. This video features Derpy and introduces several characters including , the train conductor, Soarin', Sherlock and Watson, Poirot, and a griffon. Derpy finds a letter on the floor of her workplace and decides to deliver it. She rides on a train. In her cabin, she hears a noise and sees a wet pony. Derpy looks over and sees a water pistol on the ground. The train conductor whistles at Derpy and the detectives look her over. They decide that Derpy "killed" Soarin' and throw her off the train. Derpy, feeling a little flat, walks toward her destination. Eventually, she finds a griffon who won't take the letter without money. Derpy, falls over exhausted. The real murderer is never revealed in this video, that's because the creator didn't know either. He said, "When writing the script, I didn't think the real murderer was important to know and I couldn't think of a good villain for it to be, so I left it open and a real mystery." A Slice of Jeff A Slice of Jeff is the eleventh video in the series. This video features the Ponyville waiter Yoshi Greenwater nicknames Jeff. Jeff is waiting ponies and finds a train ticket on an empty table. Jeff asks who it is, so he goes to where they would end up, the train station. The train conductor mistakes Jeff as a passenger and pushes him in the train. Jeff sits down, but then sees Derpy a few chairs away. Frightened, Jeff runs into a cabin, but sees a another pony with a paper cut on his cheek. The scar pony tells Jeff to wound Soarin' with a water pistol. Jeff refuses, but turns around when the scar pony threatens him with scissors. Jeff walks up to Soarin' and fires. Jeff, afraid, jumps out the train window and lands near a building. Jeff uses a phone and a taxi arrives to bring him home. This video takes place in the same timeline as A Paper Derpy Concatenation. Yoshi Greenwater said about this, "This was right around the time A Slice of Life premiered. My idea was for the occasion was make a video where the joke would be what would the background characters in my videos be doing while Derpy was off somewhere else? My second favorite character is the waiter, who I call Jeff, so I thought it would be interesting to see what kind of story I could do with him. We still didn't know who shot Soarin in my last video and I heard some of my fans wanting to know as well. Things started to come together and we got A Slice of Jeff." Yankee Paper Derpy Yankee Paper Derpy is the twelfth video in the series. This video features Derpy and Jeff. Derpy wakes up on America's Independence Day and sings Yankee Doodle Dandy. She rides on top of Jeff through Ponyville. This video's plot is very similar to Yoshi Greenwater's previous July Fourth video. Instead of riding Twilight, Derpy now rides on Jeff. *SPOILERS* MLP Season 5 Finale Preview Animated *SPOILERS* MLP Season 5 Finale Preview Animated is the thirteenth video in the series. This video features Twilight, Spike and Starlight Glimmer. This video is an animated recreation of the animatic shown at the San Diego Comic Con. It is a short clip from the first part of the season 5 finale. For the crowd shot, Yoshi Greenwater used almost every character he had made up to that point. He only made Starlight Glimmer and a blue stallion with brown and white hair specifically for this video. Yoshi Greenwater also added a fun detail near the end. At around one minute and forty six seconds, when Spike mentions Starlight, Twilight's saddle falls over, to add further foreshadowing. Taco Grande Weird Al (MLP Animation) Taco Grande Weird A (MLP Animation) is the fourteenth video in the series and the first Weird Al parody. This video features Cheese Sandwich, Jeff, and several background ponies. Cheese Sandwich gets hungry while buying a saw at a hardware store and goes to Ponyville. Once there, he starts singing Weird Al's song and orders Mexican food. After his first Weird Al parody, Yoshi Greenwater kept track of his feedback of what his fans liked and disliked. One of the main criticism, he found, was that the characters stood around too much, and wasn't as zany as he was in Pinkie Pride. With this video, Yoshi Greenwater tried to have Cheese always moving and occasionally doing something zany or impossible. A Derpy Birthday A Derpy Birthday is the fifteenth video in the series. This video features Derpy and several background ponies. It's Derpy birthday, but everypony forgot! Derpy goes on a mission to gather her party guests back with the best method she knows. At the party, there are tons of fun activities such as, playing board games and watching other ponies play board games. At the end of the party, Derpy hands out a paper detailing what presents she wants. The guests leave and it starts getting later and later. A knock at the door wakes Derpy up and Jeff hands her a present, Derpy hugs him. This was uploaded on Yoshi Greenwater's birthday and took him longer than he thought to finish. He said, "I was up until 4am on my birthday working on post production to finally upload it. I like it, but reviewing it, I see where I could've improves some parts." Category:Fanmade videos